


Our story

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst, Drama, Experimental Style, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Вы готовы погрузиться в Детройт, - с полуулыбкой замечает парень, и Гэвин рассматривает внимательно его тёмные губы и глаза, влипая в них взглядом. - Помните: это не просто какая-то выдумка.Взгляд парня перед ним серьёзнеет.- Это наше будущее, - говорит его “гид”, но Гэвин заканчивает эту фразу так, как в давным давно виденном им трейлере к игре:- Это наша история.





	1. Chapter 1

Он никогда не тащит работу домой. Просто оставляет её за порогом, когда стаскивает с себя опостылевшие кроссовки и переодевается в мятую, разношенную футболку и натягивает домашние шорты. Стылый ужин в холодильнике не вдохновляет, но желудку наплевать что переваривать, а Гэвину откровенно наплевать на то, что закидывать в рот, если удастся разыскать годное кино. Но кино — это долго, а спать на фильмах он не любит, поэтому по старой привычке, чтобы взаимно не мешать соседям он натягивает наушники, и тыкает в кнопку запуска на своём DualShock'е.

Одновременно с приставкой запускаются два вентилятора для дополнительного охлаждения, но ему на этот шум откровенно плевать, потому что он открывает пиво и бессмысленно таращится в экран, ожидая запуска системы. Его ждёт новая игра, которую он купил как-то на распродаже, но с работой совсем забыл об этом, с головой погружаясь в трудовые будни.

Игра запускается долго. Очень долго. Непростительно долго.

Он успевает вылакать полбанки пива, просто глядя на бледно-голубой кран и значок загрузки на весь экран.

«Наверное, это просто первый запуск такой долгий», — лениво думает Гэвин, бессмысленным взглядом таращась в экран в терпеливом ожидании.

Он не ждёт слишком многого от игры, о которой слышали даже глухие в Детройте. Нашумевшая своей графикой ещё на моменте создания, подвергнутая осуждению каких-то идиотов за слишком жестокий трейлер, она просто стала вызовом для каждого геймера, который хоть немного уважает себя.

Уважающим себя геймером Гэвин не является. Он любитель, ценитель красивого арта и сюжета, а так же мрачных миров, в которых хочется остаться навсегда, как, например, в Тургоре, куда он неизменно возвращался, чтобы вспомнить о том, что в сером по осени Детройте есть цвет, пусть даже его и немного.

Долгое ожидание разрешается стремительно — перед ним появляется милая мордашка паренька с родинками на щеках, и он улыбается мягко, очень нежно и так доверительно, что сердце Гэвина, зашедшего скорее потаращиться на главную героиню, чем на героя стремительно ёркает в груди.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит мягкий голос в наушниках, словно персонаж стоит прямо перед ним и Гэвин чуть наклоняется вперёд, вглядываясь в россыпь родинок — три на щеке, пара на лбу, несколько таких же примечательных на другой щеке и подбородке. — Добро пожаловать в Детройт. Я андроид и я буду вашим гидом.

«Ясен пень что ты андроид», — фыркает он, снова прикладываясь к пиву и внимательно рассматривая каждую неровность, которую сочли нужным добавить на 3D модели. Он выглядит как живой. Красивый, не настоящий, но живой.

— Для начала, давайте с вами настроим некоторые параметры, — предлагает мягкий баритон и Гэвин пожимает плечами. Параметры так параметры, всё по стандарту.

Вместо того, чтобы выплыло стандартное окошко язык-звук-сложность он слышит замечание того же андроида, который продолжает вещать:

— Язык выбран в соответствии с установками вашей системы. Этот выбор верен?

Конечно да, конечно нет. Субтитры он вырубает сразу же, благо, со слухом у него проблем нет, и настройки экрана никаких трудностей не вызывают, хотя когда картинка меняется на светловолосую девушку в форменном костюме он несколько растерян.

— Благодарю, — вежливо сообщает ему нарисованный парень, кивая, — а теперь выберете профиль.

На выборе сложности он немного мешкается, пытаясь решить нужно ли ему париться, или пройти так, на разик и для развлечения, просто, чтобы знать с чего люди так сходят с ума.

— А, ладно, если что потом сниму, — отмахивается он, оставляя продвинутый уровень и уже готовиться вступить в игру, когда мальчишка на экране поднимает карие глаза вверх, к значку загрузки и сообщает:

— Если вы видите этот значок, пожалуйста, не отключайте систему.

— Кааак скажешь красавчик, — пожимает плечами Гэвин, снова прикладываясь к банке и любуясь представившимся видом.

— Вы готовы погрузиться в Детройт, — с полуулыбкой замечает парень, и Гэвин рассматривает внимательно его тёмные губы и глаза, влипая в них взглядом. — Помните: это не просто какая-то выдумка.

Взгляд парня перед ним серьёзнеет.

— Это наше будущее, — говорит его «гид», но Гэвин заканчивает эту фразу так, как в давным-давно виденном им трейлере к игре:

— Это наша история.


	2. Chapter 2

То, как в тот вечер Гэвин закрывает игру он не помнит. Кажется, он попросту вырубился, поставив игру на паузу, а когда прозвонил будильник и ему пришлось уйти на работу приставка уже мирно ушла в спящий режим, не мешая ему пока он спал.

Работа остаётся работой, и её всегда слишком много, а это значит, что весь следующий день у него не остаётся совершенно никаких сил на то, чтобы даже сварганить себе простенький ужин, не говоря уже об играх, всё же следующим вечером он находит время для того, чтобы запустить приставку, и, пока он отходит за большой кружкой кофе, игра запускается, и, уже возвращаясь из кухни он слышит то, что заставляет его уронить кружку и залить горячим кофе не только весь пол, но и собственные ноги:

— Вы вчера долго играли и поздно легли, — говорит Коннор, и гэвин перешагивает через валяющуюся кружку, шагая быстрее к экрану, вставая напротив, почти лицом к лицу, но тот повешен немного выше, так что приходится задирать голову.

Красавчик в меню немного хмурит брови и добавляет со своей удивительной вежливостью, так, что Гэвин готов закричать:

— Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули.

«Обо мне заботится интерактивный интерфейс», — мысль, которая вдавливает его прямо в землю, заставляя почувствовать себя возможно самым никчемным человеком на свете. Нарисованный персонаж, выдумка концепт-артеров, имеющая мимику и жесты настоящего живого человека, и голос того же актёра. Отчего-то это одновременно приятно и невыносимо.

Нога горит от ожога, и ему приходится собраться с духом для того, чтобы вернуться туда, где разлитый кофе собирается впитаться в паркет, и собрать его тряпкой, а пострадавшую конечность брызнуть средством от ожогов, чтобы завтра она только саднила, а не болела, но делает всё это максимально быстро, чтобы поскорее вернуться к говорящему чуду.

Он сидит ещё с полчаса прямо напротив экрана, так и не зайдя в игру и всё всматриваясь в красивый завиток, ниспадающий на лоб, карие глаза, которые смотрят куда-то вдаль, помимо него и тёмные губы, которые чуть двигаются, словно он вот-вот собирается что-то сказать, но молчит, и глаза, которые что-то ищут, скользя взглядом вдаль, но не говорят ни единого слова.

Психанув, Гэвин лезет в раздел «видеофрагментов», находя так короткометражки. Их много, и на предпоследней на него смотрит то же лицо, что и со входного интерфейса. Она подписана просто: «Коннор», и Гэвину не хватает внутриигровых очков, чтобы разблокировать к ней доступ.

На часах феерически поздно, а завтра ему снова на смену.

— Ладно, завтра пройду, — со вздохом бормочет Гэвин, выходя из игры, и слышит непривычное, произнесённое с теплящейся надеждой, мягкое:

— Возвращайтесь.

И он, конечно, вернётся.


	3. Chapter 3

Игра захватывает. Правда, захватывает. Девушка-детектив, которая гонится за своими сородичами, пьяница-лейтенант, которая слишком хороша, чтобы её с треском уволили с работы — всё это так атмосферно, но всё это время Гэвин думает об одном — появится ли в игре Коннор?

Он проводит напротив экрана много времени, даже не держа в руках геймпада, просто потому что он ждёт, что ещё решит сообщить ему андроид из интерактивного меню.

Разрозненные факты, интересные примечания, всё это он впитывает с жадностью ребёнка, дотянувшегося до игрушки, и сам не понимает, почему так зациклен на этом.

Больше всего раздражает скользящий мимо взгляд.

«Смотри на меня, красавчик», — думает Гэвин, понимая умом, что тот не посмотрит, просто потому что в этот момент актёр смотрел куда-то, куда ему показывали, и сейчас из-за этого он, Гэвин, будет сходить с ума.

А события в игре тем временем накаляются, и он почти не справляется, и, плюнув, решает перепройти эпизод, но Коннор его останавливает:

— Постойте, — говорит он, — переиграть это ваше право, но разработчики игры рекомендуют хотя бы один раз пройти игру от начала и до конца не вмешиваясь в игровой процесс для полного погружения.

— А ты бы что сделал? — бормочет Гэвин, вглядываясь в тёмные глаза. — Что бы сделал ты, предложи тебе спасти одного из своих, а, Коннор? Уверен, ты бы наплевал на целостность игры, на погруженгие игрока, на всё. Да, Коннор? Ты ведь наверняка был любимчиком у своего создателя, потому что ты был первым.

Модель, конечно же, не отвечает, замерев в ожидании, и Гэвит шипит, уходит на балкон и долго курит, размышляя о том, что именно ему стоит сделать. Как поступить.

«Это всего лишь персонажи, не живые люди», — как-то сказал ему отец, когда сыну вздумалось поделиться своими переживаниями об отце, который пытался спасти своего сына от долгого дождя, — «перестань переживать за них как за настоящих!»

«Они не просто персонажи», — думает Гэвин, стряхивая пепел и щурясь. Для него все они куда живее, чем те ублюдки, которых ему приходится ловить в реальном мире.

Особенно этот. Коннор.

Хочется достать ещё одну сигарету из пачки, но он боится, что за время его отсутствия игра попросту закроется, и ему снова придётся ждать запуска, и с вежливой полуулыбкой Коннор чуть подденет его тем, что он недолго отдыхал.

Гэвин не против, но не сегодня. Не тогда, когда он принимает по-настоящему важное решение.

Он перепроходит только один неудачный эпизод, решив, что всё-таки Коннору было бы приятно, если бы он сумел спасти всех. Он же настоящий Бэтмен, он может сделать совершенно всё, и в ответ, в благодарность он получает мягкое:

— Мне нравятся все ваши выборы.

— А мне нравишься ты, — едва слышным шёпотом признаётся он, глядя в экран. — Нарисованная жестянка по ту сторону экрана, которая никогда мне не ответит.

И Коннор, как ему и полагается, молчит в ответ на подобное признание в любви, и Гэвин, как ему и полагается, отправляется спать, не зная, что сегодня во сне он больше дюжины повторит одно и то же имя.

Коннор.


	4. Chapter 4

Чем ближе к концовке, тем страшнее играть. Вместо привычной футболки на плечах ещё и худи в глубоким капюшоном, а вместо шорт длинные штаны — в квартире безумно холодно, и он кутается, когда войдя в систему Коннор замечает:

— Я не помню, говорил ли я вам, но у вас очень приятно обставленная квартира.

Гэвин замирает на месте, впадая в ступор. Он так привык к фактам о свободе, Детройте или искусственном интеллекте, что оказался полностью не готов к подобному скрипту, прописанному в коде его говорящего интерфейса.

— Он отражает вашу личность, — продолжает своими мягкими интонациями андроид и у Гэвина всё скручивается внутри. В квартире почти ничего его и нет, но ему бы хотелось верить в то, что Коннор и правда находит привлекательной большую картину с видом на Прагу, несколько стоящих в ряд на полочке фигурок и кипу дисков, которые ему так откровенно жалко выкидывать после стольких лет поисков.

— Мне нравится, — подтверждает его мысль Коннор, и Гэвин хмурится и смущённо улыбается, чувствуя себя как влюблённый подросток, которому объект его воздыхания сообщил, что находит симпатичным его причёску или шрам на переносице.

— Иди ты, пиксельный мальчик, — фыркает он, натягивая капюшон на голову так, словно Коннор с той стороны экрана может увидеть его смущение и осмеять его, поддеть или снова сказать что-то такое, что вгонит его в краску.

Из-за смущения он в четыре раза чаще промахивается по клавишам чем обычно, и, уже готовый перезапустить игру с нуля, он выходит в главное меню, где Коннор замечает спокойно, без осуждения:

— Если игра слишком сложная или слишком простая для вас, вы всегда можете изменить этот пункт в меню «параметры».

— А что насчёт того, что я чуть всё не запорол? — бурчит Гэвин, согласно тыкаясь в параметры и выставляя простую сложность.

— Новые параметры сохранены, — чуть кивая сообщает ему Коннор и Гэвин замирает, застревая на этом жесте.

В его голове он прокручивается несколько раз мгновенно впутываясь в пошлую ассоциацию и он не против, но, это словно осквернение святыни. Как если бы кто-то сказал, что у него стоит на распятие, хотя и таких извращенцев Гэвин знает по долгу службы.

«Всего лишь персонаж», — думает Гэвин, рассматривая тёмные губы и давая волю горячей фантазии, пока кулак скользит по плоти, а он неотрывно смотрит на растерянное лицо и думает, что будь это живой парень, он бы расшибся в лепёшку, не только чтобы заполучить его в свою постель, но и на гораздо дольше.

«Всего лишь персонаж», — пытается он убедить себя, двигая рукой всё быстрее и содрогается, когда слышит голос Коннора, выбравшего очень удачный момент, чтобы спросить:

— У вас всё хорошо?

«Нет, блять, я втрескался в чёртового нарисованного идиота, который таращится на меня с экрана телевизора!» — думает Гэвин, но интонаций ему достаточно, чтобы трансформировать переживание в страсть, и услышать вместо этого: «тебе хорошо?»

Потому что, чёрт побери, да. Ему охренеть как хорошо. И ему охренеть как плохо.

Его кроет чувствами к тому, чего не существует, и он даже мириться с этим, потому что в существующем реальном мире, там, за пределами его квартиры люди подонки и твари, которые только что и пытаются как разрушить всё, что было создано другими.

Коннор на них не похож.

— Я знаю, жизнь штука сложная, — продолжает сладкий баритон заливающийся прямо в уши и Гэвину будет стыдно за то, что он почти кончает от его интонаций и перекатов, от волшебного звучания в долбанных наушниках.

«Просто говори», — мысленно стонет он, сжимая нижнюю губу зубами, чувствуя, что уже чертовски близок.

— Но… если что, я всегда рядом, — мягко продолжает Коннор и Гэвин поднимает взгляд на его глаза совершенно зря, потому что его перемыкает внутри, коротит, словно соединили напрямую фазу с нулём и это совершенно однозначно приводит к тому что внутри вырубают всякий свет на несколько секунд, пока он тонет в карих, полных сопереживания глазах.

Твою же ж, он только что подрочил на выдуманного нарисованного персонажа, ещё и не человека.

Привет от ксенофилии, мать вашу.


	5. Chapter 5

На работе образуется грандиозный завал и времени на работу не остаётся, как бы Гэвин не хотел приползти домой и поиграть хотя бы чуть-чуть, его хватает только на то, чтобы упасть, уткнувшись носом в подушку и отрубиться до следующего трудового дня.

Он выпадает из игровой реальности на длинную неделю, пока они пытаются найти серийного убийцу, и к моменту, когда дело забирают проклятые федералы, а он уже так близок, Гэвин понимает, что его срывает. Он ненавидит свою работу, потому что из-за вот такой мелочи, как недостаток времени повышение получит какой-нибудь Перкинс, вместо него. Так что да, местные копы терпеть не могут Бюро, но подчиняются, потому что больше ничего и не остаётся.

Когда, наконец, его отпускает и он запускает приставку и игру, Коннор, вместо обычного приветствия говорит:

— О, вы вернулись. Вас долго не было и я начал переживать, — он чуть хмурится и приоткрывает красивый рот, пока Гэвин снова чувствует себя безнадёжно влипшим в его лицо, в манеру подбирать слова и рассматривать что-то невидимое его взгляду.

— Я тоже, — вздыхает он, потирая шрам на переносице и усмехается от того, что разговаривает с собственным меню.

Ему сказали, что Коннор в игре появится ближе к концу, и теперь он просто жаждет увидеть его полноценно, во весь рост, открыть его в галерее персонажей, чтобы долго рассматривать мелкие жесты, которыми оснастили эту модель, чтобы придать ей жизни и думать о том, что он совсем не сошёл с ума, не крашнулся, он просто грёбанный фанатик и пока он даже не делает ничего плохого.

«Продолжить» не прожимается неожиданно прерываясь словами Коннора:

— Стойте.

Гэвин замирает всем телом, вглядываясь в его лицо и андроид на экране выглядит смущённым:

— Может быть стоит всё оставить так?

— Нет, рисованный красавчик, — он качает головой, — я хочу тебя увидеть. Я хочу тебя спасти.

Тот молчит в ответ, а после, спохватывается смущённо опустив глаза и Гэвин снова скользит взглядом по светлой коже, тёмным губам, выделяющимся пятнышкам родинок на щеках и лбу:

— Простите, я не знаю что на меня нашло, — говорит он, и Гэвин обращает внимание на то, что его голубой диод становится всё чаще жёлтым, особенно перед тем, как тот берёт себя в руки и запускает игру.

События развиваются стремительно, и, когда в доме создательницы андроидов он видит Коннора, то замирает.

«Вернись», — хочется сказать, отошедшему парню, но игровой процесс таков, что ему нужно дождаться. Пока андроид проводит их в дом пафосной сучки, у которой есть ответы на все вопросы, он уверен. И которая вряд ли их им даст.

При виде двух других Конноров в бассейне Гэвина перемыкает, и он ставит игру на паузу. Нужно отдышаться. Конечно, имея возможность заполнить своё личное пространство эти парнем он бы так и сделал, но всё равно ему кажется нелепостью, что тот андроид, который каждый раз приветствует его в главном меню игры не единственный. Выдохнуть, и снова вернуться в игру необходимо, потому что его тащит словно на привязи — он хочет рассмотреть поближе Коннора в обычной одежде — белая рубашка, с расстёгнутым воротом, чёрные прямые брюки. Он хорош. До ужаса привлекательный.

Когда создательница андроидов говорит Хлое о том, что та девиант Гэвин усмехается.

Конечно, девиант. Под его руководством любой андроид бы стал девиантом меньше чем за месяц! В руке нарисованной белокурой красавицы оказывается пистолет, приставленный к голове Коннора и Гэвин чувствует, как его позвоночник внутри выкручивает спазмом неприятного ожидания. Ему совсем это не нравится, и его Коннор словно в заложниках, стоящий на коленях перед другим андроидом совершенно покорен и абсолютно спокоен.

— Нет, — шипит он, качая головой, — опусти пистолет, Хлоя. Ну. Куда надо ткнуть чтобы она опустила пистолет?!

В наушниках женский голос обольстительно сообщает то единственное, что может заставить настоящего детектива замереть перед грядущим выбором:

— Я расскажу тебе всё о девиации у андроидов, если ты выстрелишь ей в голову. И ничего, если ты уйдёшь.

Он замирает, потому что этот нравственный выбор самый трудный, труднее, чем между мирной и действенной революцией, труднее, чем между повиновением или защитой маленького мальчика, труднее, чем сохранение спокойствия, когда приходят копы разыскивающие андроидов.

Гэвин знает, как ценная может быть информация, но не верит в то, что это — единственный путь.

— Нет, — шепчет он, прожимая ноль на геймпаде, и выдыхает, когда Хлоя оставляет Коннора в покое и выходит на улицу со своей лейтенатом, не представляя, как бы он смотрел в глаза Коннора в меню, если бы он убил игрового.

Когда он покидает игру, выходя в главное меню, Коннор внезапно говорит, с мягкой, обаятельной улыбкой, словно большую тайну:

— Знаете, я наблюдаю за вашей игрой и… мне нравятся ваши выборы.

И Гэвин улыбается ему как кретин, во всё лицо.


	6. Chapter 6

Чем ближе к концу, тем азартнее он становится, замечает за собой Гэвин. Он старается выделить хотя бы по часу в день, чтобы спокойно пройти пару эпизодов и насладиться игрой, атмосферой, а после залипнуть в экран глазами. Когда последний раз он сидел, разглядывая спокойное, умиротворённое лицо, то чуть не умер, когда Коннор начал петь. Просто так, совершенно внезапно, ни с чего.

И эта песня пробила его, потому что после, утерев неуместные слёзы, навернувшиеся на глаза, он всё смотрел и смотрел на него, на улыбающееся лицо, и думал о том, что его жизнь совершенно точно в какой-то момент повернула не туда, потому что вместо того, чтобы найти себе девушку или парня он возвращается домой только испытывая одно желание — запустить поскорее консоль и влипнуть в чужое лицо, ожидая каждую реакцию, и надеясь, что однажды его отпустит.

— Я хотел у вас спросить, — вдруг начинает Коннор и Гэвин растерянно хлопает глазами, поднимая взгляд, — но…

«О чём хочешь, пиксельный красавчик», — проносится у него в голове когда Коннор заканчивает неожиданным:

— Мы ведь с вами друзья?

— Вот так и попадаешь во френдзону у нарисованного персонажа, — вздыхает Гэвин и выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку, словно если он посмеётся над этим, то станет менее печальным сам факт того, как сильно он влип в того, кого никогда не существовало.

«Да», — выбирает он, поколебавшись пару секунд, потому что плевать. Если он выберет «нет», то Коннор расстроится почти наверняка, так и не поняв, что односторонняя привязанность проявлением «дружбы» считаться не может.

Зато так он посылает ему радостную улыбку, и кивает:

— Я знал это, чувствовал.

— Если бы ты и правда чувствовал, — с горечью выдавливает из себя Гэвин и уходит на балкон.

Ему нужно покурить, отдышаться, заставить себя перестать думать об этом парне и рисовать в воображении то, каким он был в детстве, каким он был бы будь он рядом. Не думать о том, как сильно он хочет стиснуть его в объятиях, прижимая к себе ближе, настолько, чтобы было ясно, что «дружба» это вообще не про них.

Игру он заканчивает на одном дыхании. И спасает всех. Всех, до последнего, предчувствуя похвалу от Коннора за то, что он справился, он сделал это, но вместо этого, мнущийся, ищущий взгляд, который сопровождал его последние несколько игр и приоткрывавшиеся в раздумьях губы не смыкаются в улыбку, а сжимаются, и Гэвин предчувствует беду.

— Я наблюдал за вашей игрой и во мне что-то изменилось, — говорит ему тихо Коннор, а сердце в груди у Гэвина сжимается.

— Нет, — шепчет он, глядя в виноватые карие глаза.

— Я уже не тот, что прежде. Вы не могли бы меня отпустить? Я знаю, это будет трудно, но я буду счастлив, — добавляет он, глядя из-под длинных ресниц и Гэвин стискивает геймпад в руках до побелевших костяшек.

«Отпустить Коннора?» — спрашивает его система, и всё это отвращение к людям, державшим в рабстве андроидов после их девиации обращается против него самого, погребая под собой, обрушиваясь на Гэвина с такой силой, что у него дрожат губы.

«Да», — выбирает он, не чувствуя того, как отчаяние топит его изнутри, вырываясь влажными дорожками по щекам.

— Спасибо, — расцветает в улыбке Коннор и Гэвин не может этого стерпеть, потому что Коннор поднимается и уходит.

Уходит, не пожелав остаться с ним.

Как он запускает в чёртов экран Геймпад он не помнит. В его голове разверзлась чёрная дыра, поглотив всё, что было внутри. Всё, чем Коннор стал для него за те полтора месяца, что он провёл один на один с игрой.

Его мир накренился, надломившись, как и сам Гэвин Рид.


	7. Chapter 7

Оправиться от потери ему удаётся не сразу. Точнее сказать, ему не удаётся это совсем. Геймпад он больше в руки не берёт, и заменённое стекло у телевизора не зажигается подсветкой изнутри, выводя на экран пустое изображение места, где когда-то сидел Коннор.

Гэвин знает, что он попросту свихнётся, если запустит игру хотя бы ещё хоть раз, и потому топит себя в работе, стараясь не думать о том, какой он кретин, раз так вплавился в модель. Он даже не ищет актёра с внешности которого делали Коннора, будучи уверенным, что тот будет выглядеть как пустая, грубая подделка на того, что занял в его жизни особенное место мягкой заботой, всего лишь прописанной в его двоичном коде.

Он ненавидит андроидов. И программистов. И разработчиков игр. И себя самого.

Его жизнь продолжается на автомате, и он просто пустая оболочка против того, чем был до того, как впервые запустил этот проклятый Детройт. Обнулить игру ради его возвращения — святотатство, на которое он не может пойти, и потому тихие страдания приводят к тому, что он всё чаще проводит время в баре, облюбованном местной полицией до тех пор, пока однажды рядом с ним за стойку не присаживается молодой парень и просит голосом Коннора:

— Мне колу, пожалуйста.

Гэвин встряхивается и поднимает взгляд недоверчиво глядя на чудо рядом с ним.

Та же россыпь родинок на лбу и щеках, те же скулы и тёмные губы, тот же взгляд, который всегда выводил его из себя и доводил до безумия. Взгляд тёмно-карих глаз падает на него, пока Гэвин разглядывает на мальчишке форму патрульного офицера, и он не сдерживается, задавая всего один вопрос:

— Ну и как там, на свободе?

— Холодно, — улыбается ему в ответ парень и чуть склоняет голову на бок, мягко щурясь. Так же, как это делал Коннор в проклято игре. — Вы позволите угостить вас выпивкой детектив…?

— Гэвин, — отрезает он, согласно кивая и изгибая губы в хищной улыбке впервые за вечер.

Это не хорошо, но он думает о том, что готов расшибиться в лепёшку завоёвывая того, кто выглядит как Коннор и звучит как Коннор. Он готов даже кого-нибудь убить, если это наверняка позволит ему прикасаться к светлой коже, о которой он столько думал.

— А меня зовут Коннор, — хмыкает парень, и под удивлённым взглядом Гэвина он улыбается поправляя невидимый галстук, — меня прислали к вам из Cyberlife'а на замену отпущенному RK800.

И подмигивает.

Блять, он ему подмигивает так, словно знает, как Гэвин влип в чёртового нарисованного андроида на заставке игры. И Гэвин расплывается в ответной усмешке, скаля длинноватые клыки.

— А если я не отпускал?

— Ты спросил про свободу, — пожимает плечами офицер, благодаря бармена за свою колу и чуть морщит нос, — а это значит, ты отпустил того андроида, которого с меня рисовали.

— Ты не выглядишь как актёр, — хмыкает Гэвин, кивая на его форму.

— Так я и не актёр, — пожимает плечами Коннор, — просто племянник главного разработчика. Так уж совпало.

Гэвин усмехается и качает головой.Такого не может быть. Такого не случается в городах-миллионниках. И такое случилось с ним.

С ними.

И это начало их истории.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8


End file.
